Generally speaking, a document captured against a noisy background often has trouble using image edge detection filters to accurately capture the document's full extent due to border recognition issues. For example, attempting to capture the image of a document on a background with lots of lines, for instance a wood grain desk, may have edge detection problems. Frequently lines in the background surface are falsely classified as document borders.
Therefore, a need exists for a reliable system and method of document image capture even when the document background is noisy.